swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Invasion of Tirahnn (O:FB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: Operation: First Breach Preceded by Part 2: The Ion Cannon Less than 30 minutes after the Republic's attack begins, the heroes' Comlinks crackle to life with a secure communication from The Solidarity. The communiqué orders the heroes to connect the control center's main computer to The Solidarity, allowing Captain Ralen's ship to control the firing of the Ion Cannon. Once the heroes have successfully placed the control center under the control of the Republic vessel, the tactical holographic display flickers to life with a full-size image of Master Elasra. Read the following aloud: "I congratulate you on your success. Our forces have broken through the Confederacy blockade and established a defensive position. As we speak, out ground forces have begun moving into Tirahnn's outskirts." "I have received word from Commander Husk that their mission has been largely successful. Our invasion force has encountered light resistance thanks to sabotage at the Separatist Vehicle depot. However, a small force of tanks has begun moving through the city toward some of our troops, and it looks like they will reach our forces before we can drop in artillery of our own." "Husk's commandos are too far out to stop them, but you might be able to. Unfortunately, the tanks are too small for us to target them easily from orbit, at least without civilian casualties and significant damage to the surrounding infrastructure. If you can plant a signal beacon on each of the tanks, we can pinpoint their positions from space and target them with more precise laser fire. I'm transmitting data on their route, including a narrow street that Intelligence has identified as a prime spot for an ambush." Before breaking communications, Master Elasra asks to know the location of Commander Zolghast; he then dispatches a squad of Clone Troopers to retrieve Zolghast and bring him up to The Solidarity. With their new mission in hand, the heroes can prepare to join in the fighting of the Battle of Tirahnn. The Battle of Tirahnn uses the Victory Points system to determine whether or not the heroes' actions contribute positively or negatively to the outcome of the battle. The three major events that the heroes will participate in include the attack on the GAT convoy (GAT Ambush), the collapse of the access bridge (The Overpass), and preventing Commander Zolghast from escaping the planet (No Escape). Calling in Reinforcements If the heroes managed to prevent the Clone Troopers from being killed in the crash of the LAAT/s Gunship earlier in the adventure, their efforts are rewarded in this section. Shortly before the Invasion of Tirahnn begins, the heroes receive a distorted message via Comlink from the Clone Trooper squad. The squad has been assigned to support the heroes in their efforts, since they are already in close proximity to the city. The heroes can call upon the six Clone Troopers and the Clone Pilot to assist them in any of the following three major encounters. Tell your players that they can call on the Clone Troopers for reinforcements, but warn them that they will likely be able to do so only for a short period of time. After the clones assist the heroes, they receive new orders from Ops to regroup and join the main force invading the city. Tanks in the Streets The first mission set before the heroes is to ambush a convoy of Separatist tanks, planting signal beacons on them so that ships in orbit can target them without the fear of collateral damage. The heroes receive specific instructions on where to ambush the tanks, as well as instructions on how to convert a Comlink into a signal beacon that The Solidarity's computers will recognize. There are plenty of spare Comlinks in the Ion Cannon control center's equipment stores for the heroes to bring four with them. Tactical Encounter The heroes should have no trouble reaching the ambush point without running into Confederacy interference, as most of the Separatist force is busy fighting off the Republic elsewhere. Run the GAT Ambush encounter before proceeding. Development If the heroes manage to plant the signal beacons on the four GATs, their mission is a success. The Solidarity fires a precision strike down at the four tanks, obliterating each of them in a single shot. The heroes earn a Victory Point for success. If they fail to tag all four GATs with signal beacons, the untagged tanks continue forward to reinforce the Separatist lines. This earns the heroes a Defeat Point. The following two encounters can happen in any order, as determined by the Gamemaster. If you choose, you can set it up so that the heroes receive both of the communications that kick off the following two encounters at or around the same time, giving them a choice of which to tackle first. A Turn of Good Luck With the Battle of Tirahnn turning more and more in favor of the Republic, the heroes begin to catch fleeting glimpses of the Separatists falling back after repeated defeats in ongoing skirmishes. The heroes' Comlinks crackle to life with a message from Commander Husk. It seems that the Clone Commandos have managed to completely cut off the Separatists' main lines of retreat, and the heroes are close to the secondary path the Confederacy is using. This path crosses an overpass above a road in the lower levels of the city. If the heroes can reach the bridge and collapse it in time, they can stop the Confederacy from retreating further, allowing the forces of the Republic to crush the resistance. Tactical Encounter Commander Husk relays the location of the overpass to the heroes, giving them simple directions to reach it from their current position. Run The Overpass encounter before proceeding. Development If the heroes manage to destroy the bridge before the retreating Separatists reach it, their mission is a success. The heroes earn a Victory Point, and the battle nears its conclusion. If most of the retreating force reaches the overpass before it is destroyed, however, the heroes earn a Defeat Point. Jedi Lies At some point in the conflict, the heroes receive a message on a secure channel from a Clone Trooper squad leader elsewhere in the city. According to the clone, he and his men were dispatched to retrieve Commander Zolghast and bring him back to The Solidarity. When they arrived at his location, they discovered he was gone. After a brief investigation, the clones discovered that Master Elasra had been seen escorting Zolghast at the point of a Lightsaber out of the location where the heroes had left him. This particular clone commander was present at the Battle of Brentaal IV where another Jedi Master, Quinlan Vos, betrayed the Republic to the Separatists. The clone suspects that Master Elasra may have betrayed the Republic, and is trying to keep Zolghast out of the heroes' hands. The truth of the matter is that the communications between the heroes in the Ion Cannon Control Room and The Solidarity was intercepted by Confederacy spies. They dispatched one of their agents, a Clawdite transporter named Braxus Lyn, to rescue Zolghast and bring him out of the war zone. Lyn disguised herself as the Barabel Jedi Master (Using a Lightsaber she had taken from a dead Padawan during another battle) and retrieved Zolghast before the Republic could get there. Unfortunately, this coincided with Master's Elasra's departure from The Solidarity in his [[Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite Interceptor]] to lead a squad of V-19 Torrent Starfighters in the space battle above Tirahnn. The clones have been unable to raise Master Elasra on the Comlink, heightening their suspicion. The clone commander requests that the heroes intercept "Master Elasra," who was last seen with Zolghast headed for a landing pad near the heroes' current location. The clone doesn't usually question the motives of the Jedi, but he has been suspicious ever since Brentaal IV, and Commander Husk has vouched for the heroes' reliability. What if Zolghast is Dead? If, for some reason, the heroes killed Zolghast earlier in the mission, or if they chose to keep Zolghast with them the entire time, you may need to modify the No Escape encounter to fit these developments. In the case of either of these scenarios, Braxus Lyn is a Separatist agent that has retrieved a number of Datapads containing sensitive Separatist documents that would be of great value to the Republic. The clone commander that contacts the heroes instead requests that they intercept Lyn and retrieve the Datapads, changing the objective of the No Escape encounter to stopping Braxus Lyn from escaping. Commander Zolghast, of course, does not appear in the encounter in this situation. Tactical Encounter When the heroes follow the clone's directions to the landing pad, they arrive to see a Sheathipede-Class Shuttle warming up on the landing pad, and several figures making their way toward its boarding ramp. Run the No Escape encounter before proceeding. Development If the heroes manage to stop Zolghast from escaping on the shuttle, they can once again capture him and turn him over to Republic Intelligence. This earns them a Victory Point. If Zolghast manages to escape on the shuttle, however, the Republic loses a valuable source of intelligence, and the heroes earn a Defeat Point.